


Sparkless

by Dyamirity



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAALLLL THE SASS, Disturbing dreams, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Many sassy characters, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Tamayori, i guess
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyamirity/pseuds/Dyamirity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura Seiji je sedmnáctiletý středoškolák, který by si nejraději žil svůj klidný život. To mu není umožněno, protože se ne vlastní vinou stal nejobávanějším rváčem na jejich škole a téměř každý den se zamotal do nějaké bitky. Během jedné z nich se seznámí s Nanami Shiroganem, který se ještě toho dne rozhodne, že Homura bude jeho nejlepší kamarád. Vidina klidného života se Homurovi začala drolit mezi prsty. Nemůže za to ale ani tak pomstychtivý Yuu, kterého Homura několikrát ponížil, Homurovo mladší sestry, z nichž jedna je až moc zvědavá yaoistka, spolužačky, které si začali všímat, že je Homura vlastně pěkný kluk, jako spíš fakt, že si s Nanamim jsou každý den bližší a bližší.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originál povídky postuju na anime-manga.cz, ale chtěla jsem ji víc zpřístupnit a zároveň ji i zálohovat. A kdyby to znamenalo, že tím přilákám víc čtenářů... no, tím líp. 
> 
> Pokuste se ignorovat ty sáhodlouhé tagy.
> 
> Původní datum vydání: 28.5.2011

Seděl v ředitelně. Opět.  
Ředitel na něj křičel jakési výhružky. Opět.  
Zazněla slova jako policie, problém a výstraha. Opět.  
V ředitelně ovšem neseděl sám. To byla novinka.

Homura byl… jak to jen říct, aby se nemohl urazit, přijít a utrhnout vám hlavu… dejme tomu, že Homura Seiji nebyl ten typ člověka, okolo kterého jste mohli jen tak projít, aniž by vás váš pud sebezáchovy nezatlačil do kolen a oči vám nepřilepil na podlahu.  
Už druhým rokem navštěvoval střední školu Midoriaki a i když to leckoho překvapilo, patřil mezi nejlepší studenty. Profesoři by si vlastně neměli na co stěžovat, kdyby se alespoň dvakrát, třikrát do týdne neporval.  
Homura se ovšem nerval tím stylem, že by protivníkovi uštědřil jednu ránu a pak jen dělal ramena. O Homurovi se vědělo, že pokud ho od soupeře neodtrhne buď nějaký odvážný spolužák, nebo učitel, je schopný ho poslat na pěknou řádku týdnů na jednotku intenzivní péče.

Toho dne měl Homura špatnou náladu. Velice špatnou náladu. Šířil okolo sebe temnou auru a kdokoliv se k němu jen přiblížil, myšlenkami se upnul na hrnek horké čokolády a pokoušel se jeho přítomnost rychle opustit.  
Jemu to bylo vcelku jedno. Nestál o přátele. Alespoň ne o ty, které by si mohl najít v téhle škole. Na své spolužáky se díval jako na materialistický výkvět všech špatných vlastností, které znal.  
Ale toho dne měl Homura ke své špatné náladě dost dobrý důvod. Zase se měl porvat. O přestávce na oběd. Výzva…. ne, spíš oznámení, dostal včera a to rovnou od jednoho z poskoků svého soka. Malý umolousaný klouček ve vytahaných kalhotách, které si každou chvíli musel povytáhnout, aby mu nespadly, se na něj pokusil promluvit rázným hlasem, jaký si naposlouchal ze starých gangsterských filmů. Výsledkem však byla jediná pisklavá věta:  
„Zítra tě čeká Velký Yuu před tvojí školou, Homuro, tak si připrav parte!“  
Poté se zatvářil, jako kdyby právě prožil srdeční záchvat, Chytil se za pásek kalhot a dal se na úprk ze strachu, že by se Homura rozhodl mu jednu vrazit.  
Homura si povzdechl při vzpomínce na tu otřepanou frázi. Bylo mu jasné, že Velký Yuu, vlastním jménem Yamamoto Yuuri, tu větu vymýšlel přinejmenším dvě hodiny a stejnou dobu mu trvalo, než jí naučil toho skrčka.

Homura pohlédl na hodinky. Už zbývalo jen dvacet minut do konce hodiny a přestávky na oběd. Znovu si povzdechl a vyhlédl z okna. Bylo krásné počasí, sluníčko pálilo a ptáci ve stromech se pokoušeli zlomit rekord v hlasitosti svého štěbetání.  
„A já si to budu muset zkazit dalším průšvihem…“ pomyslel si Homura a znovu sklonil hlavu nad sešit matematiky. Podtrhl řadu čísel a dopsal pod ní konečný výsledek.  
Zatímco se věnoval výpočtům, v hlavě mu běžel předem napsaný scénář. Vyjde před školu, kde už bude čekat Velký Yuu a jeho banda patolízalů. Velký Yuu začne sypat jednu drsnou hlášku za druhou a dávat mu tím najevo, jak jím pohrdá. Homura to nakonec nevydrží, vrazí mu jednu pod bradu, nalomí mu čelist jako tomu potomci minule, přičemž si sám naštípne kůstku v ukazováčku, seběhne se polovina školy a nakonec skončí v rudě polstrované sedačce před ředitelovým stolem.  
Jak prosté, pomyslel si Homura a prohrábl si vlasy.  
Nechápal, proč se k němu stahují ti nejhorší rváči z celého města. On se o žádnou pozornost neprosil. Prostě… se jednoho dne začal prát a pověst drsného rváče se za ním už vlekla jako pach zatuchliny.  
Deset minut do konce hodiny.  
Přemýšlel, jestli by nebylo lepší, kdyby se na to zvysoka vykašlal a prostě tam nechodil. Ano, říkali by o něm, že je to srab a tak dále, ale zase by si ušetřil všechny ty problémy. Jemu vlastně nezáleželo na tom, co si o něm lidé myslí, ne?  
Na tuhle otázku, kterou si položil před každou rvačkou si nebyl schopen odpovědět. Proč je prostě všechny nepošle do háje a nepřestane s tím? Prostě nevěděl.  
Tři minuty.  
Pomalu začal skládat své věci do tašky.  
Dvě minuty. Zatáhl zip a opět si povzdechl. Pohlédl na hodinky a pomalu odpočítával vteřiny.  
Minuta.  
Třicet vteřin.  
Zazvonilo, přesně když ručička Homurových hodinek dorazila na dvanáctku. Homura se zvedl, pomalu zasunul židli, přehodil se tašku přes rameno a vyšel směrem ke dveřím.  
„Už se jde zase prát!“ zašeptala jedna z dívek k několika svým kamarádkám, když okolo nich Homura prošel na chodbě. Ta nejvíce nalíčená si afektovaně odfrkla a rozhodila ruce v teatrálním, před zrcadlem naučeném gestu.  
„Že si už nedá pokoj. Jen tak kazí pověst naší škole,“ protočila silně podmalované oči. Houf jejích kamarádek souhlasně přikyvoval.  
„Proč se vlastně takhle chová?“ otočila se vůdčí dívka ke dvěma spolužačkám, které zrovna vycházely ze třídy. Jedna z nich si ji nejdříve změřila přes obroučky brýlí, než pokrčila rameny.  
„Kdo ví. Myslím, že to neví ani on…“  
„To je přece pitomost. Každý snad ví, proč dělá to, co dělá, ne?“  
„No, bráška už je prostě takový…“

Homura došel ke své skříňce na boty, otevřel jí a beze spěchu se přezul. Neměl kam spěchat. Čekalo se na něj. Bez něj se začít nemohlo. Jen si prostě poslechne pár siláckých řečiček navíc. A s tím už se nějak popere.  
Vyšel ze školy a na okamžik se zastavil na schodech. Zvedl hlavu a zahleděl se do slunce. Vůbec se mu nechtělo kazit si takovýhle den…  
„Hej, Homuro, co se flákáš!“ ozval se hrubý hlas. Homura sklonil hlavu a spatřil hlouček studentů v uniformách cizí školy. Oproti Homurovi měli na sobě černé kalhoty i saka a červené kravaty. I na uniformě však bylo patrné, že tohle nejsou vzoroví studenti. Ten nejvyšší z nich měl kravatu uvázanou okolo zápěstí, z koutku úst mu visela cigareta, která zapalovač nikdy neviděla asi ani nikdy neuvidí a vlasy měl tak plné gelu, že by se nad jejich slizkostí oklepal i slimák.  
Homura nakrčil nos jako kdyby ucítil nějaký odporný zápach. Styl Velkého Yuua byl jako vždycky přehnaný a naprosto zbytečný. Tohle možná udělalo dojem na nějaké druhořadé pouliční rváče, s ním to ani nehnulo.  
Víc než samotný Velký Yuu ho znepokojovala partička výrostků, kteří mu zevlovali za zády. Samé krysy, které se jen chtějí přiživit na slávě svého šéfa. Ale hned jak by k tomu měli příležitost, vrazili by mu kudlu do zad. Nebo ještě lépe někam jinam, pokud možno zepředu a trochu níž.  
Homura se zastavil asi šest metrů od nich. Netvářil se moc nadšeně. Velký Yuu si však jeho výraz vyložil jinak.  
„Snad nemáš strach, Homuro?“ zeptal se.  
Homura povytáhl obočí.  
„No, tak, Velký Yuu se tě na něco ptal, ne?!“ zahalekal na něj jeden z nohsledů. Homura povytáhl i druhé obočí a získal tak výraz překvapeného štěněte. Rozhodně nevypadal jako někdo, kdo se staral o pravidelnou klientelu jednotky intenzivní péče zdejší nemocnice.  
„Hej, Homuro, víš proč tady vůbec jsi?“ zavrčel Velký Yuu a cigareta v koutku mu poskočila. Homura pokrčil rameny a založil si ruce na prsou.  
„Prý ses tahal s mojí holkou!“ zahřměl Velký Yuu a rozmáchlým gestem na něj ukázal silným prstem s tlustý stříbrným prstenem.  
To byla samozřejmě naprostá blbost. A Homura si toho byl vědom. Ale už si na to zvykl. Ti, kteří se s ním chtěli poprat nepotřebovali nějaký důvod. Prostě si ho vymysleli.  
„To je pitomost a ty to víš, Yamamoto,“ povzdechl si a prohrábl si unaveně vlasy. Na tohle vážně neměl náladu. Navíc ho začínala bolet hlava. Dnes to šlo vážně od desíti k pěti. A tušil, že dnes se to od té desítky možná překulí až do záporných čísel…  
Velký Yuu se zatvářil, jako kdyby ho Homura už udeřil.  
„Ty se mě odvažuješ nazvat lhářem?!“ zaryčel.  
A bylo to tady. Vyhrocuje situaci, aby pak prostě mohl vystartovat a… začít rvačku.  
„Jo, odvažuju se tě nazvat lhářem, protože to tak je. Víš, bylo by mi milejší, kdyby mi někdo prostě řekl, že mi chce dát do držky a nevymýšlel si nějaké trapné výmluvy.“  
Velký Yuu se zarazil. Jeho mozek zvyklý jen na škemrání o milost a silácké řeči sebe sama potřeboval trochu času na zpracování právě získané informace.  
„Takže jsi mě nazval lhářem!“ ujišťoval se Velký Yuu.  
Homura protočil oči. Tohle už vážně hraničilo se vším, co zatím zažil.  
„Ano,“ řekl nakonec, aby mu to ulehčil.

To, co se stalo potom, si Homura musel vybavovat bod po bodu. První věc byla ještě zřetelná. Velký Yuu zařval jako raněné zvíře a vyrazil. Homura to čekal. Už to přece nejednou zažil. Tašku, kterou měl celou dobu pověšenou přes rameno odhodil, aby se mu nepletla pod ruce a zapřel se nohama do země. Tohle bude hodně tvrdé, vzhledem k tomu, že Velký Yuu byl skutečně velký a byl o hlavu vyšší než on.  
První ráně se Homura lehce vyhnul. Velký Yuu ho minul v plné rychlosti a urazil ještě několik metrů, než si uvědomil, že jeho cíl je za ním. Homura se plynule otočil akorát včas, aby se vyhnul další ráně, která byla opět jen výstřelem do tmy. Sehnul se a loktem se Velkému Yuuovi zabořil hluboko do boku těsně pod poslední žebro.  
Velký Yuu se zlomil v pase a Homura mu zasadil ránu do zad. Velký Yuu klesnul v kolenou a hekl bolestí. Homura si založil ruce v bok.  
Velký Yuu si svíral bok a v hlubokém předklonu lapal po dechu. Homura naklonil hlavu. Čekal něco víc. Hlava ho ale bolela čím dál víc, tak to nechal být. Tentokrát toho nechá.  
Už se chtěl otočit a vrátit se ke škole, když se Velký Yuu… začal smát. Homura se zamračil. Velký Yuu se napřímil a zadíval se na Homuru, přičemž se stále nepřestával smát. Byl to děsivý, řezavý smích, který mu zvedal chloupky za krkem.  
„Ty naivko…“ zasmál se Velký Yuu.  
Homura nestačil zareagovat. Vlastně jediné, na co se zmohl bylo překvapené heknutí, když se Velký Yuu vymrštil, popadl ho za límec školní uniformy a zády ho přirazil ke kamennému sloupku školní brány.  
Pokusil se Velkému Yuuovi vytrhnout, ale jeho stisk byl pevný, jako kdyby chtěl z Homurovi uniformy vymačkat duši.  
Homura už chtěl něco říct, když mu oči padli na druhou ruku svého protivníka. Mávl jí na jednoho ze svých poskoků a ten mu hned ochotně přispěchal na pomoc. Do velké dlaně mu položil masivní zavírací nůž. Homurovi stačil jediný pohled a bylo mu jasné, že je zle. Tímhle nožem by se dalo vykuchat prase o člověku nemluvě.  
Ale přece jen se upínal na myšlenku, že je poledne a jsou na veřejném prostranství. Jen pár metrů od nich je budova plná lidí. Takhle hloupý není ani Velký Yuu.  
Ten zkušeným pohybem nůž otevřel a pohledem polaskal jeho čepel.  
Nebo ano?  
Homura nervózně polkl a pohodil hlavou.  
„Teď se cukáš, co, Homuro?“ zasmál se chladně Velký Yuu. Homura se nezmohl na slovo. Věděl, že každé by mohlo být jeho poslední.  
Velký Yuu přiblížil ostří k Homurově tváři.  
„Víš, proslýchá se o tobě, že tě zatím nikdo neporazil. A já budu první. Koho zajímá, za jakých okolností. Budu ten, co porazil Midoriakijského démona!“  
Midoriakijský démon. Tak takhle ti říkají, napadlo Homuru. Nahlas však neříkal nic.  
„Homuro, Homuro… ty máš vážně smůlu, víš to? Kdybys nebyl tak známý, možná bych ti ani nic neudělal… ale takhle… bude se o tom hodně mluvit, víš…“ Velký Yuu vypadal, jako kdyby mu přeskočilo.  
„Ty máš vážně smůlu…“ zopakoval Velký Yuu a napřáhl ruku s nožem.  
Homura odvrátil hlavu.  
A Velký Yuu se rozmáchl.  
Než však stihla rána dopadnout, do ruky ho zasáhla čísi bota. Nůž mu vyletěl z ruky a v příští chvíli ho do žeber zasáhlo koleno. Homura ucítil, že stisk povolil a rychle se vysmekl. Otočil se a spatřil před sebou stát novou postavu celé scenérie.  
Nejdříve si myslel, že patři k ostatním, ale došlo mu, že má na sobě jen černou bundu, pod kterou má ale uniformu z Midoriaki.  
Velký Yuu zacouval a šokovaně na něj zíral. Jednou rukou si svíral zápěstí té druhé a těkal očima z nože ležícího na zemi na nově příchozího a zase zpátky.  
Homura se opatrně narovnal. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že Yuuovi patolízalové okolo něj vytvořili kruh. Okolo něj a neznámého příchozího. Neměl moc času si ho prohlížet, jen si všiml, že má tmavé vlasy a je to kluk. Hned potom byl nucen otočit se k němu zády, aby měl na očích ty malé krysy.  
„Ty…“ zavrčel Velký Yuu a zařadil se do kruhu.zNa čele mu tepala naběhlá žíla.  
Nově příchozí se za Homurovými zády potutelně zasmál. „Hej, doufám, že se mi tu nesesypeš jako nějaká bábovka!“ Homura pochopil, že ta slova patřila jemu.  
Jako odpověď si jen odfrkl.  
Za jeho zády se opět ozval pobavený smích.  
„Doufám, že se umíš aspoň trochu prát…“  
„Já svojí kůži jen tak lacino nedám,“ zavrčel Homura. Velký Yuu vypadal každým okamžikem víc jako šílenec. Homurovi to dělalo trochu starosti. Bůh ví, co je schopen udělat.

To, co se strhlo potom nebyl Homura schopen popsat. O pět minut později prostě zjistil, že stojí nad úhlednou hromádkou studentů v černé uniformě. V ruce svíral límec trika Velkého Yuua. Homura zavrtěl hlavou a pustil Yuua na zem. Otočil se a spatřil neznámého, který mu v podstatě zachránil život. Stál nad jedním z ležících a se zájmem do něj šťouchal špičkou boty.  
Neznámý zvedl hlavu a zvědavě se na Homuru zadíval. Měl krátké černé vlasy, tmavě hnědé oči a ve tváři výraz malého ďábla. Homuru překvapilo, jak je, nebo vlastně není velký. Byl asi o hlavu menší než on.  
„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho černovlasý kluk a narovnal se. Ruce měl zaražené hluboko do kapes černé bundy. „My se asi ještě neznáme. Jsem na Midoriaki nový.“  
To mu nemusel říkat. Homurovi bylo jasné, že ho na škole ještě neviděl.  
Vtom se mu za zády ozval hlas ředitele. Hnal se od hlavní budovy školy a v patách měl zástupce ředitele, který Homuru učil na tělocvik.  
„Homura! Zase!“ zahřměl ředitel. Homura si povzdechl a promnul si koutky očí. Už to bylo tady. Průšvih. A tentokrát pořádný, jak se zdálo.  
„Zmiz odsud, akorát si to vyžereš hned první den,“ otočil se na nováčka, ale ten se zdál spíš pobavený než vystrašený.  
Ředitel a tělocvikář k nim dorazili a šokovaně si prohlíželi tu spoušť. Homura si povzdechl a prohrábl si vlasy. Do ředitelny.  
„Do ředitelny!“ zahřměl ředitel a máchl rukou k budově školy. „Oba dva!“

Uběhli dvě hodiny. Stáli opět před školou. Černovlasý kluk vytáhl z kapsy krabičku cigaret a beze slova si jednu zapálil přímo před hlavním vchodem. Homura mlčel. Věděl, že by měl něco říct, ale nějak ho nenapadala správná slova.  
„Díky,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec.  
Spolužák se na něj překvapeně otočil.  
„Velký Yuu je blázen. Kdyby ses neobjevil, nevím, jak by to dopadlo,“ zamumlal Homura. Nebyl zvyklý se omlouvat a zvlášť ne o hlavu menším deviantům.  
„Neboj, já si to nějak vyberu,“ zasmál se menší z obou studentů a vyfoukl obláček kouře. Homura nikdy neviděl nikoho v jeho věku, aby kouřil s takovou nedbalostí. Zdálo se, že on to nedělá jen tak z frajeřinky, jak se na jejich škole stávalo zvykem.  
Černovlasý rváč se protáhl a udělal několik kroků směrem k bráně. Najednou se však zarazil a naposledy se otočil. Vytáhl si cigaretu ze rtů a mávl Homurovi na rozloučenou.  
„Tak mě napadá, že jsem se zapomněl představit. Já jsem Shirogane. Nanami Shirogane.“  
„Homura Seiji…“  
„Myslím, že by z nás mohli být dobří přátelé, Seiji!“ usmál se znovu Nanami a otočil se k odchodu.

Přesně o šest minut později si Homura uvědomil, že mu ten nováček řekl křestním jménem.  
Přesně o devadesát sedm dní později mu to přestalo vadit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původní datum vydání na anime-manga.cz: 8.6.2014

Homura měl několik zásad.  
„Seiji! Seiiiiijiiii!“  
Mezi ně patřilo i pravidlo, které celému světu kromě nejbližšího příbuzenstva, zakazovalo oslovovat ho křestním jménem.  
„Seiji! Héééj, Seiji!“  
Tak jak bylo sakra možné, že tenhle skrček tohle pravidlo nejenže ignoruje, ale navíc se mu vysmívá, plive na něj, dupe po něm a bůhví, co ještě?!  
„No tak, Seiji, poslouchej mě!“  
To Homura prostě nevěděl….

Jen pár dní po Nanamiho teatrálním příchodu do školy Homura pochopil jednu velice důležitou věc. Nanami Shirogane, jeho nový spolužák, měl neuvěřitelnou schopnost lidi naprosto okouzlit.  
I když hned první den skončil Nanami v ředitelně kvůli napadení cizích studentů, nikdo ho nepovažoval za rváče. Kdyby ho měl Homura někam zařadit, byla by to pravděpodobně kategorie „Hvězda“.  
Nanami si prostě proplouval školou v té své černé bundě, kterou odmítal sundat a vesele se vysmíval do tváře veškerým pravidlům, které si studenti mezi sebou mlčky stanovili. Degradoval všechny školní frajírky na pouhé pozéry, protože, Homura by mohl citovat z rozhovoru, který vyslechl na jedné chodbě: „On je přece tak naprosto mňamózní!“  
Homura netušil, co slovo mňamózní znamená a doufal, že se to nikdy nedozví.  
Každopádně, Nanami Shirogane vtrhl do Midoriaki jako uragán. A právě tento sebevědomím a šarmem přetékající idol většiny dívčích srdcí na škole, tato hříčka přírody, která se pokoušela zjistit, kolik charisma se vejde do jednoho člověka, tento metr pětašedesát centimetrů vysoký nováček se rozhodl, že se chce přátelit s Homurou.  
„Seijiiiii! Netvař se, že mě neslyšíš!“  
Homura otevřel jedno oko a spatřil Nanamiho tvář s cigaretou ledabyle zasunutou mezi rty, jak se nad ním sklání. Znechuceně zamručel, oko opět zavřel a dál se tvářil jako mrtvola.  
„Seiji!“ fňukl Nanami a opřel se o zábradlí. Oba se právě nacházeli na střeše školy, kam byl o přestávky vstup zakázán. Homura sem dřív chodil relaxovat mezi hodinami. Jednoho dne tam však objevil Nanamiho, jak pokuřuje opřený o betonovou zídku.  
„Seiji, já vím, že nespíš! Teď ses na mě podíval!“ protáhl Nanami tím otravným způsobem, který mohl okoukat u některých jejich spolužaček.  
„To se ti něco zdálo!“ zamumlal Homura a nadzvedl hlavu. Ležel na širokých dlaždicích, kterými byla střecha vyložená a které se přes den vždycky vyhřály. Homura se na nich pak vyvaloval jako kočka a nahříval se na zbylé hodiny strávené ve studené škole.  
Nanami se zakřenil.  
„Jsi hroznej!“  
Homura si povzdechl. „Mám to potvrzené i od ředitele.“  
Nanami vyfoukl obláček kouře a zadíval se na nebe, jako kdyby po něm zrovna letělo něco obzvlášť zajímavého. Ze hřiště za školou se ozývaly hlasy jejich spolužáků. Ve větvích opodál stojícího stromu štěbetali ptáci. Homura se nad tím kýčem zašklebil.  
„Seiji, chtěl jsem se tě na něco zeptat!“ ozval se po chvilce opět Nanami.  
Homura kývl hlavou na znamení, že poslouchá. Nic jiného mu stejně nezbývalo.  
Nanami se odmlčel. „Nikdy jsem se vlastně nedozvěděl, proč tě chtěl Velký Yuu zabít,“  
„On mě nechtěl zabít. On jen…“  
„Držel ti nůž pod krkem.“  
Homura si povzdechl a pootevřel oči. Nanami seděl na zábradlí a zkoumavě ho pozoroval. Výraz lehkovážného dítěte vystřídala tvář, kterou měl zamyšlený člověk.  
„Pro pocit. Pro pocit, že mě zabil. Nic osobního v tom nehledej. Byl by prostě Velký Yuu, ten, co po dlouhém boji jeden na jednoho zabil Homuru!“  
Nanami odhodil špačka přes okraj střechy a ignoroval fakt, že se trefil přímo doprostřed kroužku svačících prvaček.  
„Smutné,“ podotkl.  
Homura pokrčil rameny. „Spíš než smutné je to únavné. Strašně únavné…“  
„Musíš být dost osamělý, co?“  
Homura se nadzvedl na loktech a překvapeně zamžikal. Osamělý… to bylo to slovo, které by všechno shrnulo. Sesul se opět na zem a založil si ruce za hlavou.  
„Jsem jen pouliční rváč a výtržník,“ odfrkl si nakonec.  
„To neznamená, že jako člověk nemůžeš být osamělý!“ pronesl Nanami tím tónem, kterým většinou hrdinové v historických románech pronášejí věty typu: Jsem sice z prostého rodu, mé srdce je však statečné! Na okázalosti mu neubral ani fakt, že tento tón použil drobný středoškolák.  
„Ale zpátky k Yuuovi. Nemyslíš, že ti to bude chtít vrátit?“ pokračoval a seskočil ze zábradlí. Pomalým klátivým krokem došel až k Homurovi a zastavil se nad ním. Ruce měl zaražené hluboko do kapes. Naklonil se nad Homuru a se zájmem se mu zadíval do tváře.  
„No…. nevím, nevím. Ani on není tak hloupý, aby se nechal naklepat jak řízek podruhé…“  
Nanami naklonil hlavu na stranu. Homura si uvědomoval, jak zranitelný v téhle chvíli je. Nanamimu by stačilo jen ukročit nohu a mohl by mu tančit po ledvinách. A jak se mohl přesvědčit na vlastní oči, Nanami by toho byl schopný.  
„Proč to vlastně děláš?“ zeptal se pomalu Nanami, hlavu pořád na stranu jako nechápající štěně. Homura povytáhl obočí.  
„Proč se pereš. Zdáš se mi spíš na ten typ, co by nejraději seděl v knihovně a měl svůj klid. Víš, co myslím? Takový ten kluk, co má pár dobrých kamarádů, za přítelkyni předsedkyni třídy a nikdy se neopil. Takový typ,“ pokračoval Nanami, stále skloněný nad Homurou.  
„Za přítelkyni předsedkyni třídy?“ povytáhl obočí Homura.  
„To byl jen příklad. Ale pochopil jsi mě, ne? Nejsi klasický agresor, co po deseti minutách bez násilí dostává třes do rukou. Tak proč je tvoje jméno známé po celém městě a staré babičky se při jeho zvuku křižují?“  
Homura se proti své vůli zasmál. Krátce, ale stejně. Nanami se vítězoslavně narovnal a přešel zpátky k okraji střechy. Homura sledoval, jak pomalu leze na zídku a otáčí se zády ke třem patrům vzduchu, která ležela za ním.  
„Víš, já vlastně ani nevím,“ řekl nakonec Homura, když se Nanami pomalu vydal pevným krokem po úzké zídce. „Prostě se to nějak seběhlo a teď se mě to drží…“  
Nanami mlčel a jen balancoval na zídce.  
„Proč jsi mi tehdy pomohl?“ vyštěkl najednou Homura, až sebou Nanami cukl. V Homurovi to cuklo naprosto stejně, protože už viděl spolužáka letět dolů na dlažbu před školou. Nanami však udržel balanc a pomalu se otočil na Homuru.  
„Cože? Proč jsem nenechal Yuua tě zabít? To je snad přirozená lidská vlastnost, ne? Když vidíš někoho, komu můžeš pomoct, pomůžeš!“  
„Víš, spousta lidí by s tebou nesouhlasila. Existuje takové přísloví. Myslím, že přesně zní: Co tě nepálí, nehas. A tys stejně…“  
„…přiběhl s hasičákem a ušetřil tak práci policii, která by pak musela identifikovat tvé ostatky?“  
„Takhle bych to asi neformuloval, ale… dejme tomu.“  
Nanami udělal na zídce piruetku a vyšel opačným směrem. Působil dojmem malého dítěte na hřišti. Bezstarostný, ale každý problém, každá překážka by ho byla schopná vytrhnout.  
„Možná jsem prostě chtěl!“  
Homura opět vytáhl obočí. V životě to udělal jen několikrát… a za posledních deset minut už asi podvacáté.  
„Možná jsem jen chtěl mít záruku, že mi budeš něco dlužen a nezkopeš mě do kuličky hned potom, co nastoupím na Midoriaki?“  
„To jako vážně?“ podivil se upřímně Homura. Pokud by tomu tak bylo, skoro by Nanamiho obdivoval. Byla totiž pravda, že by ho nenapadlo vztáhnout ruku na někoho, kdo ho ušetřil pocitu nože zabodnutého do hltanu.  
Nanami se upřímně rozesmál. Trvalo mu možná minutu, než byl schopný se nadechnout. „Samozřejmě, že ne! Byl to prostě reflex. Přirozená reakce!“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec. „Nebo ty bys vážně věřil, že jsem si to takhle předplánoval a čekal za stromem před školou až do okamžiku, kdy Yuu vytáhne tu kudličku a přirazí tě na zeď?“  
Něco z Nanamiho výrazu napovídalo, že by toho byl i schopen, ale Homura se ten pocit pokoušel ignorovat. Marně.  
„Nevěříš mi?!“ zděsil se naoko Nanami a chtěl pokračovat, ale přerušilo ho zazvonění. Homura nesouhlasně zamručel. Nic se mu v tuhle chvíli nechtělo míň než vrátit se dolů do školy.  
„Seiji, jdeš?“ zeptal se Nanami, který mířil ke dveřím.  
Homura zavrtěl hlavou.  
„No, tak, Seiji!“  
Homura na protest zavřel oči, když ucítil, jak ho Nanami popadl za zápěstí a překvapivou silou ho vytáhl na nohy. Prostě najednou stál v pozoru naproti Nanamimu a zjistil, že pod nohama má pevnou zem.  
Homura se zmateně rozhlédl a několikrát přejel očima ze země, kde ještě před okamžikem ležel, na Nanamiho a zpátky. Zdálo se, že nechápe.  
Nanami se jen zakřenil, otočil se ke dveřím a vběhl zpátky do školy.

„Seiji, slyšela jsem, že sis konečně našel rozumného kamaráda!“  
Homura se v tu chvíli málem zadusil kusem ryby. Chvíli kuckal a pokoušel se chytit dech, než ho otec poplácal po zádech. No, poplácal… asi stejně jako medvěd přátelsky obejme nešťastného turistu v kanadských lesích.  
„No…“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec Homura suše, „Slovo kamarád bych asi nepoužil.“ Spíš bych řekl pijavice, dodal v duchu.  
Homura zrovna seděl u každotýdenní čtvrteční večeře, kde se pokaždé sešla celá rodina. Oba rodiče, jindy zaneprázdnění prací, on a jeho dvě malé sestřičky, patnáctiletá Ritsuka a čtrnáctiletá Kyouko.  
Rozhlédl se a okamžitě si všiml, jak Kyouko provinile sklonila hlavu. Takže odtud vítr foukal.  
„Ale Kyouko tvrdila, že ten nový spolužák s tebou tráví spoustu času!“ pokračovala Homurova matka a obviňujícím gestem na něj zamířila vidličku.  
„To neznamená, že jsme kamarádi,“ odfrkl si Homura a natáhl se pro sklenici vody. Ritsuka přikývla.  
„To je pravda, můžou spolu mít jen poměr!“  
Homura se už podruhé během dvou minut málem udusil. Tentokrát to ovšem udělal naprosto úmyslně. Vyprskl vodu na naproti sedící Kyouku.  
„COŽE?!“ vyjekl zděšeně a vyskočil od stolu.  
Ritsuka pokrčila rameny. „No co, holku jsi nikdy neměl, tak kdo ví, jak to s tebou je!“  
Homura měl najednou hroznou chuť pokusit si přivodit kóma opakovanými údery hlavou o desku stolu. Zabránil mu v tom jen talíř plný rýže.  
Paní domu se otočila na svého prostředního potomka a zúžila zelené oči. „Ritsuko, že už zase čteš ty plytké snounen-ai škváry?!“ zeptala se pomalu. Ritsuka pokrčila rameny.  
„U soudu mi to nikdy nedokážeš,“ podotkla prostě.  
Homura si povzdechl. Mít v domácnosti yaoistku někdy nebylo snadné. Zvlášť když se ho pokoušela spárovat se vším, co mělo zaškrtnutou kolonku Muž v občance a mělo víc jak sedm let.  
Matka se otočila zpátky k němu. „A co je tedy s tím nováčkem? Chce se s tebou kamarádit, ne?“  
„To asi jo,“ připustil nakonec Homura, protože jiné vysvětlení neviděl.  
„Tak proč se nepokusíš mu vyjít vstříc? Když je na škole nový, musí být trochu nesvůj. Ukaž mu, že jsi milý kluk a třeba si konečně najdeš nějaké přátele!“  
Homura jí nikdy nebyl schopen vysvětlit, že takhle to prostě nefunguje. Zvlášť když se ho všichni bojí a vyhýbají se mu, aby čirou náhodou nedostali jednu pod bradu.  
Navíc Nanami nepatřil mezi ty, kteří by se v nové škole cítili nějak nejistě. Nanami se prostě choval, jako kdyby mu škola jednoduše patřila.  
„Takže… myslíš, že se s ním skamarádíš?“  
„Myslím, že tohle vůbec nezáleží na mě…“

Homura o tom dlouho přemýšlel večer než usnul. Neměl přátele a nějak se s tím smířil. Bral to prostě jako fakt a věděl, že s tím nic nenadělá. I kdyby se pokoušel navázat jakýkoliv vztah, stejně by se všichni tvářili strašně zaneprázdnění a prostě by ho ignorovali. Jeho pověst se ho držela a odmítala se ho pustit.  
Ale když to vzal kolem a kolem, Nanamimu nejenže jeho rváčská povaha nevadila, zdálo se dokonce, že právě proto za ním pořád tak leze.  
Homura se přetočil na druhý bok a zahleděl se na zeď vedle své postele. Přemítal, co mu dneska Nanami řekl. Typ člověka, který má rád svůj klid… ano, tak by se mohl nazvat.  
Tato skutečnost však vylučovala možnost přátelství s Nanamim. Nanami byl totiž jako tornádo. Kudy prošel, nezůstal kámen na kameni.  
Homura zavrtěl hlavou, přetáhl si deku přes hlavu a odfrkl si.  
Ne, nebyla tady možnost, jak by se Nanami Shirogane mohl stát jeho kamarádem.

Přesně o sto osmdesát šest minut později ho probudila esemeska od Nanamiho znějící: Nevíš, kde bych mohl sehnat ananas ve dvě hodiny ráno?  
Přesně o jedenadvacet dní později připustil, že jsou s Nanamim přátelé.

Nanami zaklapl mobil a s ďábelským úšklebkem se rozhlédl prázdnou ulicí osvícenou oranžovým světlem pouličních lamp. Zastrčil si telefon do kapsy džín a z druhé kapsy vytáhl balíček sušených ananasových plátků v cukru. Jeden vytáhl a zasunul si ho mezi rty. Měl co dělat, aby se nezačal smát nahlas.  
Vážně to udělal.  
Nevěděl, jak na to budou lidé reagovat. Obzvlášť jeden člověk, ale to bylo na tom právě to dobrodružství. Nemohl to vědět.  
Žvýkajíc ananas se vydal k domovu.  
Už se nemohl dočkat…

A tak to vlastně celé začalo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původní datum vydání na anime-manga.cz: 15.6.2011

„Ááá, proč se Nanami pořád ometá kolem Homury?“  
Homura zuřil.  
„Pozvala bych ho na zmrzlinu nebo tak, ale bojím se, když je u toho Homura!“  
Homura opravdu zuřil.  
„Ááá, to je otrava…“  
Zuřil. A to z jednoho prostého důvodu. A ten důvod měl iniciály N.S.

Ať se Homura snažil jak chtěl, Nanami se stal jeho stínem. Tedy, technicky vzato stínem. Od stínu se totiž obvykle očekává, že se budou tiše táhnout za svým pánem a nebudou ho jakkoliv obtěžovat. Nanami by ovšem jako stín pohořel, jelikož Homuru obtěžoval v jednom kuse.  
Nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že Nanami si to podle všeho docela užíval. Toho malého sadistu prostě bavilo Homuru neustále přivádět k šílenství. A že se mu to dařilo alespoň šestkrát denně.  
Překvapení přišlo zhruba dva týdny po Nanamiho příchodu. Homura se zrovna pokoušel přijít na nějaký velice originální způsob, jak Nanamiho sprovodit z povrchu zemského, když do jejich třídy vpluly Homurovy mladší sestřičky.  
Kyouko měla ten švitořivě optimistický výraz, který Homuru občas značně vytáčel a Ritsuka měla nos zabořený v nějaké knížce, jejíž přebal hlásal Pán much. Homurovi bylo jasné, že knížka obývající přebal neviděla Pána much ani okénkem rychlíku. Jednak by to znamenalo, že Ritsuka čte Pána much už asi po stopadesáté a jednak si Homura nevybavoval, že v Pánu much by se někdy vyskytovala slova jako „vlahý pohled“, „bolestivý sten“ nebo… Homurova paměť marně pátrala po tom posledním slovním spojení, ale nakonec došla k závěru, že jiná část jeho mozku ho pro zachování jeho duševní stability raději vycenzurovala.   
Každopádně, Kyouko okamžitě přeběhla k Homurově stolu a vrhla se mu kolem krku.  
„Ahoj, nii-chan!“ zatrylkovala vesele.  
Ritsuka jen pozvedla hlavu od knihy, posunula si brýle výš na nose a kývla na pozdrav.  
„Ehm… ahoj,“ pozdravil zaraženě Homura a pokusil si Kyouko odháčkovat z krku, „co tu děláte?“ Nebyl zvyklý na návštěvy svých mladších sester u nich ve třídě. Ostatní spolužáci se na ně taky dívali s mírně zaraženým výrazem.  
S mrazením v zádech očekával až…  
„Ahoj, my se asi ještě neznáme. Já jsem Nanami Shirogane!“  
…se stane přesně tohle…  
Nanami se opíral o desku Homurovi lavice a na tváři měl výraz „Jsem hodný kluk!“, který byl průhledný jako nekvalitní izolepa. Alespoň Homurovi to tak připadalo. Jejich spolužačky při tom výrazu však stále ještě padaly do mdlob.  
Kyouko se začervenala. „Já… já… teda…“ zakoktala se.  
„Já jsem Ritsuka. Tohle je Kyouko. Seijiho mladší sestry. Těší nás,“ řekla suše Ritsuka aniž by vzhlédla a pomalu otočila stránku „Pána -všeho možného, snad kromě- much“.  
Nanami byl tou chladnou reakcí trochu překvapen.  
„Co tu děláte?“ zeptal se znovu Homura.  
Kyouko potřásla hlavou, aby se zbavila hypnotických účinků Nanamiho úsměvu.  
„Víš, nii-chan, my jsme tu vlastně kvůli Nanami-kunovi…“ začala pomalu, jako by se bála, že po ní Homura skočí a zaživa spolkne.  
On totiž vypadal, že to skutečně udělá. Výraz ve tváři mu ztuhl a pohled potemněl.  
„Pokračuj,“ vyzval ji pomalu.  
Ve třídě někdo jakoby snížil volume. Homurova narůstající aura temnot jakoby automaticky všechny nutila ztlumit hlas. Bylo to jako pokoušet se křičet v kostele. Nebo na hřbitově.  
„No…“ polkla Kyouko a nervózně si na prst natáčela pramen hnědých vlasů. „Víš… jak máma říkala, něco… tedy… ehm…“  
Homura cítil náhlou potřebu svou mladší sestru úkladně zavraždit.  
„Máma se ptá, jestli by Nanami nechtěl přijít na večeři.“  
Ritsuka konečně zvedla hlavu od knížky a s viditelným zájmem sledovala reakci svého staršího bratra. Ten chvíli vypadal, že vyhladí polovinu své rodiny jednou ranou, ale hned nato zbledl a následně zešedl.  
Ritsuka se ušklíbla.  
Nanami vypadal překvapeně. Chvíli se zamyšleně díval na Ritsuku, než sklouzl očima na Homuru. Potom pohled upřel na strop a několik vteřin po něm zamyšleně těkal.  
Nakonec si založil ruce v bok a usmál se.  
„Rád přijdu!“  
Homura přemýšlel, jestli by bylo možné oběsit se na školní kravatě.

„Seijiii, ty se zlobíš?“  
„Ne, proč myslíš, Nanami?“  
„Protože vidím tu tvojí naběhlou žílu na čele. Vidíš? Tady, tadyhle!“  
„Nech toho! Už tak mám náladu pod psa…“  
„Vidíš, já to říkal! Zlobíš se na mě! Proč?“  
„Nezlobím.“  
„Ale jo!“  
„Ale ne.“  
„Ale jo!“  
„Tohle začíná vypadat jako scéna z filmu pro pamětníky. Nezlobím se. Tečka.“  
„Ale zlobíš!“  
„Proč bych se měl asi tak zlobit?! Protože tě moje vlastní matka bez mého vědomí pozvala k nám a má za to, že jsme nejlepší kamarádi? Protože Kyouko málem omdlela, když t k nám zvala? A nebo protože Ritsuka si myslí, že…“  
„Že co?“  
„…ale nic. Radši nic. Každopádně myslíš, že kvůli tomuhle se na tebe zlobím?“  
„No…. jo.“  
„Tak to máš sakra pravdu! Jasně, že se zlobím! A ne až tak moc na svojí rodinu jako na tebe, ty blbče! Proč jsi to přijal?!“  
Nanami se zastavil a s uraženým výrazem se na Homuru otočil. Už se připozdívalo a oba dva mířili k Homurovi domů. Chvíli jen stáli a přetlačovali se pohledy.  
Nakonec první uhnul očima Homura.  
„No, každopádně, připrav se, že moje rodina se k tobě bude chovat jako kdybychom byli bůhvíjací kamarádi. Kyouko zase něco plácla před mámou a nějak se toho chytili.“  
Homura opět vyšel. Nanami popoběhl, aby s ním udržel krok.  
„Ale vždyť my jsme kamarádi, Seiji!“ ozval se po chvíli.  
Homuru až překvapilo jakým upřímným tónem to řekl. Přesto se nezastavil.  
„Jo, to určitě,“ odfrkl si.  
Nanami se zasmál.  
Netrvalo ani deset minut a stanuli před domem rodiny Homura. Byl to řadový domek s uzounkým proužkem trávy mezi samotným domem a brankou a kamennou cestičkou. Ve spodním patře se svítilo. Homura beze slova otevřel branku a nechal Nanamiho projít, než jí zase pečlivě zavřel. Nanami se zastavil a vzhlédl.  
„Které z těch oken je tvoje, Seiji?“ zeptal se.  
Homura se povzdechl a zamířil ke vchodových dveřím. „To napravo. Levý je pokoj holek.“  
Vytáhl z kapsy kroužek s klíči, otevřel dveře a s Nanamim v patách vešel dovnitř.  
„Jsem doma!“ zavolal Homura a odkopl boty do rohu chodby. Nanami se zul a zdvořile své boty srovnal hned k prahu. Homura si mezitím stáhl z ramen bundu a odhodil ji na opodál stojící věšák.  
„V kuchyni!“ ozvalo se zpoza rohu. Nanami se zvědavě rozhlížel až se pohledem zastavil na fotce visící na zdi. Byla na ní celá Homurovic rodina. Děti byly ještě malé, Homurovi mohlo být tak sedm osm let. Nanami se usmál při pohledu na rozcuchaného rozesmátého chlapce s ušpiněným obličejem, který držel za ruku holčičku v níž Nanami poznal Ritsuku.  
„Byli jsme na dovolené v Hokkaidu. Ta fotka je skoro deset let stará,“ ozvalo se mu za zády. Nanami se překvapeně otočil. Homura měl na tváři podivný úsměv, jak vzpomínal na dětská léta. Nanami naklonil hlavu a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.  
Najednou Homura potřásl hlavou a ten okamžik byl pryč. Kývl na Nanamiho a vešel do kuchyně.  
V kuchyni byla jen Homurova matka a Kyouko, která jí pomáhala s přípravou večeře. Když vešli do místnosti, obě dvě se otočily. Kyouko zrudla a rychle sklopila hlavu k mrkvi, kterou zrovna krájela. Homurova matka se usmála.  
„Dobrý večer,“ pozdravil Nanami a úsměv jí oplatil.  
„Ahoj. Ty musíš být Nanami-kun. Moc ráda tě konečně poznávám.“  
Homura si povzdechl. Tohle bude dlouhý večer…

Nanami opět ukázal, jak hluboké kouzlo osobnosti má. Oba Homurovi rodiče jím byli naprosto uneseni. Homurův otec si s Nanamim vehementně potřásl rukou, divže mu jí neutrhl, načež mu vyrazil dech, když ho bodře poplácal po zádech.  
Kyouko se snažila Nanamimu obloukem vyhnout a pokaždé, když se na něj podívala, zrudla jako rajče a odvrátila hlavu.  
Ritsuka byla snad ještě horší. V jednom kuse, pokud si zrovna nečetla, klouzala očima ze svého staršího bratra na Nanamiho a zpět a pokaždé, když Homura její pohled zachytil, jen povytáhla obočí a sklonila hlavu zpět do stránek Pána much.  
Když konečně zasedli k večeři, započal veliký výslech, který Homura s hrůzou očekával už od jejich příchodu.  
„Takže, Shirogane-kun, ty ses teď někdy přestěhoval sem do města?“ zeptal se Homurův otec.  
Nanami zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen jsem změnil školu. Na té minulé jsem měl nějaké nepříjemnosti a bylo jednoduší přestoupit na Midoriaki.“  
Homura se ušklíbl. Ty nepříjemnosti si dokázal živě představit. Vlastně měl hned několik verzí, zmlácením spolužáka počínaje, svedením ředitelovy dcery konče. Mezi těmito dvěma variantami leželo několik desítek jiných možností, které v Nanamiho případě nebyly nevylučitelné.  
„A co rodiče? Co říkali na tvůj přechod na Midoriaki?“  
„Asi o tom ani neví. Rozvedli se, když mi bylo šest. Pak začalo přetahování o mou maličkost. Ani jeden z nich mě nechtěl, takže jsem skončil u babičky, u které jsem žil až donedávna, ale pak jsem si řekl, že je načase opustit hnízdo. No a tak žiju na vlastní pěst.“  
Homura překvapeně vzhlédl od talíře. Tohle netušil.  
„Takže bydlíš sám? Vážně?“ podivila se Homurova matka.  
Nanami pokrčil rameny a stydlivě se usmál. „Mám pronajatý malý byt kousek od školy, ale moc nevycházím s domácím.“  
Homura zamyšleně žvýkal. Kdo by to byl řekl, že Nanami žije sám?  
Možná proto se okolo něj tak ometal, napadlo Homuru. Možná to byl Nanami, kdo tu byl osamělý.  
Homurův otec se zasmál. „Shirogane-kun je prostě samostatný muž! Bravo, chlapče! Nemůžeš se celý život držet maminčiny sukně!“ Znovu poplácal Nanamiho po rameni, čímž mu málem amputoval paži.  
„Dobře, beru to jako výzvu, abych se zítra sbalil a odstěhoval,“ poznamenal kousavě Homura. Matka mu vrazila jemný pohlavek.  
„Tak to ať tě ani nenapadne, mladý muži!“  
„Homura-sama má pravdu, Seiji. Měl by sis rodiny vážit víc!“  
Homura téměř viděl sparklíky, které od Nanamiho odlétávaly na všechny strany. Ten bastard se proti němu pokoušel poštvat vlastní rodinu. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že se mu to dařilo.  
Jen Ritsuka, která seděla Homurovi po pravici, se zdála, že jí Nanamiho daří efektivně ignorovat. Svojí knížku měla opřenou o mísu se salátem a těkala očima po stránce nevnímajíc okolní svět.  
Homura sklouzl pohledem do knihy. Přečetl jen první větu, zrudl a radši se dál věnoval své večeři. Tak tohle rozhodně nebyl Pán much. Nanami si toho všiml a pobaveně se ušklíbl.  
„A co jinak, Shirogane-kun? Jak se ti líbí na Midoriaki?“ pokračoval v rozhovoru Homurův otec a zamával vidličkou.  
„Midoriaki je skvělá škola. Spolužáci i učitelé jsou na mně strašně milí, takže si v podstatě nemám na co stěžovat!“  
„Midoriaki stojí za starou belu. Spolužáci jsou povrchní a pokud se jim nevlichotíš, dívají se na tebe celý život skrz prsty. Učitelé se zase snaží získat falešnou autoritu,“ odfrkl si pohrdlivě Homura a mračil se na obsah svého talíře.  
Jeho matka se zamračila. „Seiji, přestaň! Víš, že to není pravda! Měl bys víc kamarádů, kdyby ses snažil…“  
„Kdybych se jak snažil?“ Zvedl oči a chladně je upřel nejdřív na matku, potom na otce. „Radši než se ponižovat, budu bez přátel, děkuji.“  
Homurova matka se chlácholivě usmála. Na tohle byla zvyklá. Ano, bylo jí to líto, ale její syn byl prostě takový. A navíc, teď se zdálo, že si konečně kamaráda našel a o to jí hlavně šlo.  
Homura se chtěl dál věnovat jídlu, když vtom se ozval Nanami.  
„Člověk by měl mít svou hrdost. Tohle já obdivuju. Že se Seiji drží svých zásad. I když mu to někdy spíš uškodí, než pomůže…“  
Hned nato Homura Nanamiho pod stolem pořádně nakopl. Nanamimu vhrkli do očí slzy, ale jinak na sobě nedal nic znát. Pomalu křečovitě otočil hlavu k Homurovi. Ten na něj jen tiše vrhal pohled, který jasně říkal:  
„Tohle nepřežiješ, ty bastarde!“

„To bylo od tebe pěkně zlé, Seiji! Víš, jak to bolí?!“ fňukal Nanami, když šel s Homurou domů. Homura se rozhodl jít s ním, pro všechny případy. Tak to řekl alespoň rodičům. Nanamimu bylo jasné, že jde s ním jen proto, aby mu mohl za právě uplynulý večer pěkně vynadat.  
Homura to samozřejmě udělal.  
„Neměl ses tak předvádět. Stejně nechápu, co to bylo! Naši jsou z tebe úplně naměkko!“  
„Tvoji rodiče byli prostě jen milí!“  
„Ale jistě, Shirogane-kun, kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, neboj se na nás obrátit…“ napodobil Homura hlas svého otce, načež se trpce zašklebil.  
„Náááhodou, třeba tu nabídku využiju…“  
Homura se zastavil. Najednou ho nenapadala věta, která by ho vyděsila víc, než tahle.

Přesně o dvacet pět minut později Ritsuka své sestře oznámila, že jejich starší bratr a ten černovlasý frajírek si spolu na sto procent něco začnou.  
Přesně o patnáct dní později naplnil Nanami svou hrozbu a využil nabídky od Homurova otce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původní datum vydání na anime-manga.cz: 18.6.2011

„Vypadni!“  
Homura stál ve dveřích a nevěřil vlastním očím.  
„Ale Seiji, vždyť…“  
Chystal se ty dveře zabouchnout a to pokud možno co nejrychleji.  
„Říkám, vypadni!“  
Protože jinak hrozilo, že jeho dosavadní život s kterým byl ještě donedávna naprosto spokojen se rozpadne v prach.

„Seiji, prosím, uklidni se! Uklidni se! UKLIDNI SE, ŘÍKÁM!“  
Homura byl jako hluchý. Nevnímal Kyouko, která mu visela na jedné ruce ani vlastní matku, která si od něj stále udržovala bezpečný odstup.  
Teď! Teď má možnost toho malého červa zabít!  
Nanami na něj klidně hleděl svýma tmavě hnědýma očima. Čekal.  
Zřejmě mu vůbec nevadilo, že ho Homura drží za límec dobrých třicet čísel nad zemí, zády přiraženého ke zdi, a druhou ruku, obtíženou svou mladší sestrou, má napřaženou k ráně.  
„Seiji,“ ozvalo se mu najednou za zády klidným hlasem, „pusť ho. Existují i mnohem efektivnější způsoby, jak ho zabít!“ Ritsuka se rozhodla, že zasáhne.  
Konečně Homura povolil sevření. Nanami se svezl po zdi a zalapal po dechu. Homura si odfrkl a o krok ustoupil. Kyouko ho stále ještě držela za paži jako by se bála, že po Nanamim znovu skočí.  
„Čekám na alternativní způsoby vraždy, Ritsuko,“ zasyčel Homura a nespouštěl oči z Nanamiho, který si stále mnul krk.  
Tentokrát už ho vážně zabije…

Celé to vlastně začalo už ráno. Homuru zarazil fakt, že na něj Nanami nečekal před školou, jak se za ten měsíc stalo jeho zvykem. Nebyl ani ve třídě a během dne se vůbec neobjevil.  
„Možná je nemocný,“ přemítal nahlas jejich třídní profesor Yamada, když zapisoval absence. Všichni po očku pokukovali po Homurovi. Přece jen to byl on, kdo s Nanamim trávil skoro všechen čas. To, že se to dělo tak trochu proti Homurově vůli nikoho nezajímalo.  
„Možná si na něj někdo počkal, protože minule se dostal do té mely s Velkým Yuuem!“ přemýšlela hodně nahlas jedna z Homurových spolužaček, Mizuki, kterou Homura nesnášel snad nejvíc ze všech svých spolužáků. Používala teatrální gesta, přehnané výrazy, kterým sama ani nerozuměla, ale i přesto k ní většina dívek z jejich třídě vzhlížela a Mízuki se stala neoficiální včelí královnou.  
Homura tak klidný den nepamatoval. I doma se ho pokoušeli moc nerozčílit, protože byl na svoji rodinu stále trochu nabroušený kvůli té večeři před dvěma týdny.  
A pak… se ozval zvonek.  
Bylo přesně devět dvacet pět.  
Homura se zamračil na hodiny, odložil knížku a šel otevřít. Cestou se zastavil u zrcadla v předsíni. Už to bylo dlouho, co si sám sebe pořádně prohlédl. Vždycky se viděl jen letmo, když si ráno nebo večer čistil zuby a tou dobou nebylo zrovna na co se dívat. Po ránu měl náladu, že vrhal pohledy, jež by zastrašili i yettiho. A večer byl zase unavený a kolikrát sotva udržel oči otevřené.  
Proto se teď před zrcadlem zarazil.  
Homura Seiji byl… jak to jen říct. Kdyby neměl takovou pověst a povahu jakou měl, dívky by se o něj asi praly. Vysoký metr pětaosmdesát, medově hnědé vlasy a zářivě zelené oči, které podědil po matce. Na první, ale možná ani na druhý, třetí ani čtvrtý pohled by nikdo neřekl, že Homura je rváč, kterého se bojí polovina města.  
Povzdechl si, prohrábl si vlasy a zamířil ke dveřím. Otevřel.  
Za dveřmi stál Nanami. Vypadal, že dva dny nespal. Byl rozcuchaný a na tváři měl výraz štěněte, které zrovna udělalo loužičku na peršanu.  
Homura se zamračil, když si všiml tašky ležící opodál.  
„Ehm… ahoj, Seiji,“ pozdravil ho nesměle Nanami a odhrnul si pramen černých vlasů z očí.  
Homurovi to myslelo rychleji než se zdálo. „Vypadni,“  
„Ale Seiji, vždyť…“  
„Říkám, vypadni…“  
Za zády se mu objevila Kyouko a paní domácí. Kyouko zrudla, když si Nanamiho všimla, Homurova matka se však usmála.  
„Ahoj, Shirogane-kun. Co tě k nám takhle pozdě přivádí?“ zeptala se trochu nejistě.  
Nanami se ošil. Homura zatínal prsty do futer dveří. Pomalu začínal vidět rudě.  
„Víte, chtěl jsem vás o něco požádat. Já… říkal jsem vám, že si moc nerozumím se svým domácím, že?“ začal pomalu Nanami. Homurova matka přikývla.  
„No… tak se ukázalo, že si nerozumíme ještě víc, než jsem si myslel. Dneska mě vyhodil.“  
Poslední věta jako by se ozvěnou nesla do padající noci. Homurovi bylo jasné, co bude následovat. A věděl, jak na to bude reagovat jeho rodina. Už chápal, proč se Nanami dneska neobjevil ve škole a sem přišel až tak pozdě.  
„Proto… já vím, že je to drzé, ale… alespoň na pár dní…“  
Nikdo, snad kromě Homury samotného, by neměl to srdce odmítnout Nanamiho v pozdní večerní hodiny a odsoudit ho tak k noci na ulici.  
„Myslíte, že bych tu…“  
„…mohl zůstat?“ dořekla za něj Homurova matka a vypadala překvapeně. „To je hrozné.“  
Ne. Neříkej to! Homura se pokoušel se svojí matkou navázat nějaký telepatický kontakt.  
„Jistě, že u nás můžeš zůstat!“  
Nanami se usmál a otočil se na Homuru. „Nevadí ti to, že ne Seiji?“  
Homura neřekl ani slovo, ale vymrštil se, popadl ho za límec a přirazil ho ke zdi. Druhou ruku napřáhl k ráně… a tady už jsme byli.

„Máš v plánu mi zničit život?“ zeptal se suše Homura a sledoval Nanamiho, jak se rozhlíží po jeho pokoji.  
Homurovi rodiče se shodli, že toho ubožáka nemohou nechat na ulici a tak mu s úsměvem sdělili, že u nich může zůstat jak dlouho chce, že Homura má pokoj stejně velký jako obě dvě sestry dohromady a vlastně, když o tom přemýšlí, má v pokoji příhodnou válendu, která měla původně sloužit jako gauč, ale Homura jí používá jen jako odkladiště krámů.  
Nanami byl proto vykázán do patra k Homurovi. Ten teď ležel na své posteli a vrhal na Nanamiho vražedné pohledy.  
Nanami odložil svojí tašku na postel a posadil se.  
Chvíli vládlo v pokoji ticho. Homura se na svého spolubydlícího zkoumavě díval. Hledal sebemenší náznak té jeho lehkovážnosti, náznak toho, že tohle celé je promyšlený žert.  
Nic takového ovšem neviděl.  
Naklonil hlavu na stranu.  
„Co je?“ zeptal se opatrně Nanami, který si pořád živě pamatoval pocit, když s ním Homura před chvílí sedřel omítku v jejich předsíní.  
„Co jsem udělal, že se mě držíš jak stín?“ Homura otázku položil z precizností chirurga. Odpověď ho opravdu zajímala. Nevěděl totiž, co může čekat.  
Nanami se zamyslel. „Víš, že ani nevím?“ usmál se nakonec a přešel k oknu. Už byla skoro úplná tma. Pokoj osvětlovala jen lampička, kterou měl Homura postavenou na nočním stolku.  
„Prostě…“ Nanami se zarazil. Sám nevěděl, jak pokračovat. Vlastně věděl, ale nevěděl, jak to formulovat, aby ho Homura neprohodil oknem.  
Zaujal jsi mě. Něco v tobě mě zaujalo. Ta lhostejnost s kterou bereš všechna příkoří. Ta úcta a pýcha, za kterou bojuješ ani o tom nevíš. Ta láska, kterou chováš ke své rodině i když se tváříš, že nemáš žádné city a pocity. „Prostě se s tebou chci kamarádit, to nestačí?“  
Homura povytáhl obočí a odvrátil od něj tvář.  
Nanami se smutně usmál.  
„Seiji?“  
„Hm?“  
„Promiň.“  
„I kdybych tě poslal do háje, stejně bys toho nenechal?“  
„Asi ne.“  
„Myslel jsem si to.“  
„Vážně se omlouvám.“  
„Nech to plavat. Ber to jako přátelskou výpomoc.“  
Nanami vzhlédl od tašky se svými věcmi a překvapeně zamrkal. Homura se na něj nedíval. Ležel na své posteli, ruce za hlavou, nohu přes nohu a očividně byl plně zaujat stěnou vedle své postele. Prohlížel si ji, jako by ji v životě neviděl a teď byl šokován, kde se tam vlastně vzala.  
Nanami mlčel. Homura taktéž. Nakonec to byl on, kdo ticho prolomil.  
„Jak řekli naši, můžeš tu zůstat jak dlouho chceš. Jenom jednu věc…“  
„Hm?“  
„Ruce pryč od mých sester. Jestli se jich jen prstem dotkneš, zabiju tě a věř mi, že tuhle hrozbu bych byl schopen uskutečnit!“ Homura se na něj konečně podíval. Zelené oči mu ve světle lampičky zářily.  
Nanami přikývl. V ten okamžik ho napadlo, že Homura by se měl v téhle domácnosti obávat o někoho úplně jiného a ne o Kyouko a Ritsuku. Nahlas to však neřekl, protože by se byl rád dožil alespoň osmnácti let.

To, že se Nanami nastěhoval k Homurovi se po škole rozneslo rychlostí blesku na kolečkových bruslích. Vzbudilo to rozdílné ohlasy. Některé dívky stejného ražení jako Ritsuka potlačovali chichtání, když okolo nich Nanami nebo Homura procházeli. Někdo hluboce litoval Nanamiho, že se musel ponížit a teď bydlí s démonem z Midoriaki.  
Mizuki, která si na Nanamiho brousila sněhobílý chrup, soptila vzteky. Pořád se kolem Nanamiho točila, ten jí však efektivně ignoroval. Teď obzvlášť.  
Od té chvíle, co se k němu Nanami nastěhoval, Homura měl zvláštní stavy, které si nebyl schopen vysvětlit. Chvíli soptil vzteky a měl chuť prohazovat stoly a jiné těžké předměty okny, popřípadě jimi uvádět do bezvědomí jakékoli kolemjdoucí. No a o pár okamžiků později už byl zase v náladě, kdy jen vrhal ublížené pohledy a brblal si pro sebe. Ale ani to by ho tolik neděsilo, kdyby se neobjevil i třetí stav na který nebyl nikdo z Homurova okolí zvyklý. Dalo by se tomu říkat Dobrá nálada.  
A přesně v tomhle módu šel s Nanamim jednou domů. Vůbec si nebyl schopen vysvětlit, jak k takové náladě přišel. Mrholilo, byla zima a pošmourno a během toho dne zaslechl něco o tom, že se s ním chce poprat Daisuke, jeden z dalších rváčů z jejich školy, který chodil o ročník výš. Nebylo to přitom ani šest týdnů, co se Daisukemu konečně zahojil přeražený nos.  
I přesto měl Homura dobrou náladu. Poslouchal, jak mu Nanami něco nadšeně vykládá a ani neměl chuť to komentovat sarkastickými poznámkami, jak míval ve zvyku. Nanami si toho byl vědom a pokoušel se ho zatáhnout do rozhovoru.  
„Seiji…“ začal, ale hned nato se zarazil. Homurovi bylo jasné proč. Zastavil se a prudce se otočil.  
„To je…“ zamumlal a odhrnul si mokré vlasy z čela. Nanami přikývl a přitáhl si bundu blíž k tělu.  
„Ten bastard se fakt nepoučí!“ zavrčel Homura a jeho dobrá nálada byla najednou ta tam. Kývl na Nanamiho a vyběhl ulicí po jejich levé straně. Cákání louží za zády mu napovědělo, že Nanami se mu drží v patách.  
Zvuk toho hlasu si Homura moc dobře pamatoval. Přesně tenhle hlas mu nedávno vyhrožoval smrtí a zapletl mu do života Nanamiho.  
„Tentokrát to budu já, kdo mu namlátí, dobře?“ ozvalo se mu zády. Homura se prudce otočil. Nanami se temně usmíval, jako kdyby se těšil.  
„Fajn,“ přikývl a zabočil za další roh. Tam se prudce zarazil. Nanami to nečekal a prudce mu narazil do zad. Homura ho chytil za loket, aby setrvačností nepokračoval nosem do louže.  
Zamračil se a zatnul pěsti.

Velký Yuu se otočil.  
To, co uviděl, ho znepokojilo. Spíš než, co uviděl, bychom mohli říct koho. Velký Yuu na to možná nevypadal, ale jeho IQ bylo vyšší než všech jeho patolízalů dohromady a moc dobře si pamatoval ten výraz, když mu Homura vyrazil tři zuby.  
„Vy dva…“ zavrčel a otočil se k nim čelem. Jeho dva pochlebovači se mu postavili každý k jednomu lokti.  
Homura střelil pohledem za ně.  
Ke zdi se tam tiskla na smrt vyděšená dívka. Znal ji. Chodila s ním do třídy. Teď studentka Midoriaki stála promočená jako myš v zapadlé uličce s tím největším póvlem celého města. Homura nechtěl vědět, proč.  
Pootočil hlavu. Nanami stál kousek od něj a ve tváři měl kromě dešťové vody směsici znechucení a takového toho sadistického úsměvu, který uměl správně udělat jen Nanami.  
„Vy dva… už zase se mi pletete pod nohy?“ zavrčel Velký Yuu, ale v hlasu mu rezonoval podtón strachu. Stále měl v živé paměti ponížení, když ho k zemi složil o hlavu menší Homura. O Nanamim ani nemluvě.  
„Nech tu holku jít,“ zamumlal ponuře Homura a pohodil hlavou, aby mu slepené vlasy nepadaly do očí. Nanami ho zatahal za rukáv bundy.  
„Jmenuje se Meiko. Pamatuješ? Takahashi Meiko…“  
„No jo, pořád…“ povzdychl si Homura.  
Dívka za Yuuovými zády si vyděšeně přitiskla ruce na rty jako by se bála, že každým okamžikem začne křičet. Homura k ní zabloudil očima. Když si jeho pohledu všimla, přikrčila se ještě víc.  
„Tahle slečna se chtěla trochu pobavit.“ Velký Yuu vypadal, že opět nabírá sebevědomí. „Takže jsem jí nabídl své služby. nevím, proč se jí to tak najednou nelíbilo!“  
Homura postřehl prudký pohyb po své pravé straně.  
„Nanami, stůj!“ zavrčel a popadl o hlavu menšího společníka za límec. Škubnutí zpátky Nanamimu málem zlomilo vaz. Lapl po dechu, než ho Homura stáhl z dosahu Yuuových poskoků. Nanami zavrávoral a chytil se za krk. Stál teď před Homurou a cítil jeho ruku zezadu na krku.  
Otřásl se.  
Pak se rozhodl zjistit, proč ho Homura tak rázně zastavil.  
Až teď si všiml dlouhé železné tyče, kterou svíral vyholený výrostek po Yuuově levici. Polkl, když si uvědomil, jak by asi dopadl, kdyby ho Homura nechytil. Ocelovou tyčí do hlavy, to by nerozchodil ani on.  
„Yuu, dávám ti tři minuty,“ zamumlal Homura a pevněji sevřel Nanamiho límec. Pro jistotu.  
„A co pak? Po třech minutách?“  
Homura naklonil hlavu a ušklíbl se. „Nepamatuješ si, jak jsi dopadl minule?“  
Nastalo ticho přerušované jen tichým šustěním deště na plechových střechách a vzdálenými zvuky aut. Yuu si rychle přepočítával své šance. Minule měl nůž a partičku svých pomocníků. Teď má ocelovou tyč a dva pitomce, kteří se za ním táhli kudy šel. A proti němu v obou případech stáli jen dva protivníci.  
Odplivl si a natáhl ruku. Jeho poskok mu do ní podal železnou tyč. Nástroj v jeho rukou najednou vypadal mnohem nebezpečněji.  
Homura měl přesně tři vteřiny na zvážení situace. V každé vteřině stihl přesně jeden úkon. Zaprvé Nanamiho velice nevybíravým způsobem odstrčil z cesty, takže Nanami skončil jak široký tak dlouhý v louži.  
Zadruhé se vyhnul tyči, která se mezitím rozletěla jeho směrem. Bylo to chlup. Cítil, jak ho ovanul studený vzduch. Kdyby byl o zlomek vteřiny pomalejší, odnesl by to přinejmenším otřesem mozku.  
Poslední věc, kterou si užil ze všech nejvíc, se mu povedla napůl náhodou. Velký Yuu nemohl zastavit ruce, které se svírali okolo tyče. Rozmáchl se jako při golfu a v polovině pohybu nedokázal svalům poručit, aby přestali. Proto neměl Homura problém mu zasadit ránu ramenem pod žebra, čímž mu ochromil pravou polovinu těla.  
Velký Yuu hekl, zakopl a dopadl na zem. Homura se o něj už nezajímal. Oba dva Yuuovi nohsledi jako jeden muž zbledli, oběhli Homuru každý z jedné strany a pokoušeli se Yuua vytáhnout na nohy. Ten je jen vztekle odstrčil. Otřel si z brady směsici deště a krve, která se mu řinula z prokousnutého rtu.  
Homura se na něj podíval přes rameno.  
„Myslím, že o tomhle by nemusel nikdo vědět,“ zavrčel a vrhl po něm jeden z těch nepříjemně palčivých pohledů. Velký Yuu si znovu odplivl, zvedl se na nohy a zuřivě odhodil tyč k popelnicím stojícím opodál. Kovově to zazvonilo.  
Neřekl už ani slovo, otočil se na rázným krokem odešel.  
Homura si povzdechl.  
Potom si všiml Nanamiho, který seděl na zemi v tureckém sedu a ublíženě na něj zíral. Homura si povzdechl, pousmál se a popadl ho za obě zápěstí. Vytáhl ho na nohy a prohrábl mu černé, vodou slepené vlasy.  
„Promiň, Nanami, ale jestli jsi chtěl radši dostat ocelovou tyčí do hlavy, tak prosím,“ zašklebil se na něj.  
„Příště bys mě mohl varovat!“ odfrkl si Nanami uraženě a odstrčil jeho ruku.  
Homura mu chtěl něco odpovědět, ale vyrušil je tichý, pištivý zvuk. Oba dva se otočili po hlase. Úplně zapomněli na Meiko, která stále stála přitisknutá ke zdi.  
Homura si s Nanamim vyměnil překvapený pohled.

„No… a to je asi vše…“ zamumlala potichu Meiko a sklopila oči k hrnku čaje, který před ní před deseti minutami postavil Homura.  
Nanami naklonil hlavu. „Víš, jak to bylo nebezpečné? Kdybychom se Seijim nepřišli, kdoví, jak bys dopadla!“ zamračil se a nasypal Homurovi do čaje už desátý sáček cukru. Homura tak zaujatě poslouchal Meiko, že čaj stále znovu a znovu míchal a nevnímal, co s ním Nanami provádí.  
Homura, Nanami a Meiko seděli v jedné restauraci poblíž Homurova domu. Meiko se chtěla vymluvit, ale oba kluci se schodli, že jí domu nepustí samotnou jen tak.  
„Já… uvědomuju si, že to bylo nebezpečné, ale… on se zdál tak milý a neměla jsem ani tušení, že Dwane311 může být Velký Yuu!“ vyjekla Meiko a upřela na Homuru modré oči. Chvíli se na něj dívala, než viditelně zčervenala a uhnula pohledem.  
Homura si toho nevšiml, Nanami se však zamračil a roztrhl jedenáctý sáček cukru.  
„Víš, myslel jsem, že v dnešní době na tohle už nikdo nenaletí. Však víš, takové ty inzeráty: Ano, je mi šestnáct let, měřím metr šedesát, jsem trochu nejistý, co se týče mezilidských vztahů a mojí oblíbenou zábavou je sledování programů o vaření. Takoví lidé neexistují. Teda, pokud pominu Nanamiho…“ zamyslel se nahlas Homura.  
„Héj!“ ohradil se hlasitě Nanami.  
Meiko pokrčila rameny.  
„Já jsem asi chtěla věřit, že je takový, jak o sobě psal. A ono…“  
„Ono se to zvrtlo?“  
„Přesně tak.“  
Nanami zvedl hlavu od koláže, kterou tvořil na desce stolu z různě velikých útržků papíru z obalů od cukru. „A to ti nebylo podezřelé, že se s tebou chtěl sejít na místě, jako byla ta ulička? To tě mělo uhodit do očí, ne?“  
Homura do něj strčil loktem. Meiko totiž znovu sklonila hlavu a schlíple se zadívala na vlastní prsty.  
„Nevšímej si ho. Ale stejně bys měla být opatrnější.“  
Meiko přikývla a pomalu vstala. Upravila si sukni a usmála se.  
„Už půjdu. Moc vám oběma děkuju. Já… nevím, co bych dělala, kdybyste nepřišli. Takže… Homura-kun, Nanami-kun… děkuju!“  
Načež rychle popadla svou tašku a vyběhla z restaurace.  
Homura jen překvapeně zamrkal.  
„Je to příjemný pocit, co?“ usmál se Nanami a opřel se loktem o stůl.  
Homura povytáhl obočí.  
„Když ti někdo poděkuje. Když uděláš něco nesobeckého pro druhého člověka a on je ti pak vděčný. Je to příjemný pocit!“  
Homura přikývl a pozvedl hrnek. Nanami se rychle zvedl, na stůl položil několik bankovek a rozeběhl se k východu z podniku. Homura nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou a napil se. O sekundu později vyprskl čaj zpátky do hrnku a prudce se zvedl.  
„NANAMIIII!“

Přesně o sedmdesát devět hodin později Nanamimu došlo, že na Meiko žárlí.  
Přesně o čtrnáct hodin později zjistil, že čaj s třinácti lžícemi cukru vážně není dobrý.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původní datum vydání na anime.manga.cz: 21.6.2011

Homura Seiji byl samotář bez přátel.  
„Seiji, co kdybychom po škole zašli na pizzu?“  
Homura Seiji nebyl ohleduplný a jak se říká, co ho nepálilo, to nehasil.  
„On mě vážně zachránil! Vážně!“  
Homura Seiji byl morous, co slovo úsměv v životě neslyšel.  
„Čemu se zase směješ, nii-chan?“  
To byl ovšem ten starý Homura Seiji.

To, že Homura zachránil Meiko před… no, před čím jí vlastně zachránil věděl asi každý kromě samotného Homury, ale nikoho to zřejmě netrápilo… se po škole rozneslo ještě rychleji než Nanamiho nastěhování.  
Druhý den se jejich třídní málem rozplakal štěstím, když vracel Homurovi opravenou písemku a jen huhňavě pronesl, že věděl, že se jednoho dne polepší. Několik Meičiných kamarádek a spolužaček mu přišlo poděkovat a jedna se doopravdy rozbrečela, což Homuru tak zaskočilo, že na chvíli nevěděl, jak reagovat.  
Homura byl rozpolcený. Napůl mu to lichotilo a napůl zuřil, že všichni, kteří ho tak dlouho házeli do jednoho pytle s Velkým Yuuem a jemu podobným, jsou najednou jak vyměnění a div, že nelíbají chodby, po nichž chodil.  
„A přitom jsem neudělal nic zvláštního! Tys tam byl taky!“  
„Zabořený hlavou v louži…“  
„Ale byls tam. A byl jsi to ty, kdo mu chtěl dát přes hubu první! Tak proč je každý tak vděčný mě?!“  
Seděli vedle sebe na střeše. Nanami odklepl popel z cigarety do prázdné plechovky, která mu tady sloužila jako popelník a znovu potáhl. „Možná je to proto, že nikdo není zvyklý na tvé hodné, lidumilné já. Všechny to šokovalo!“  
Homura zaklonil hlavu a mhouřil oči do sluníčka.  
„Je to složité. Byl jsem radši, když se mi lidé klidili z cesty. Víš, jak to myslím?“  
Nanami přikývl a Homura měl jistotu, že tomu vážně rozumí.  
To měl na Nanamim rád, že většinu jeho pocitů ohledně ostatních lidí chápal a ne jako j…  
To měl na Nanamim rád?!  
Znovu si začátek té věty zopakoval v hlavě. Znělo to o to hrůzněji, že to byla pravda. Vážně si toho skrčka oblíbil.  
Povzdechl si. Šlo to s ním vážně z kopce.  
„A jak znám Kyouko, naši se to dozví ještě dneska. Takže doma budu zase za samaritána zachraňujícího dívky v nesnázích! Proboha, lidi, dejte mi pokoj!“  
Zuřivě si prohrábl vlasy a složil hlavu do dlaní.  
„Člověk by se nad tebou rozbrečel, Seiji. Kdyby se to stalo někomu jinému, byl by štěstím skákal do stropu a ty tu fňukáš jako holka!“ ozval se najednou Nanami. Homura cítil, jak mu na spánku nabíhá žilka.  
Ano, Nanami byl jediný člověk, který byl schopen ho dotlačit od dobré nálady přes zoufalství a sebelítost až k zuřivosti během deseti minut. Na to bylo potřeba opravdového talentu.  
„Já nefňukám,“ ohradil se Homura.  
„Ale fňukáš!“  
„To říká ten pravej!!“  
Už to bylo šest týdnů, co Nanami přišel na Midoriaki a čtrnáct dní, co bydlel u Homury. Během této doby alespoň čtyřikrát denně absolvovali hádku ohledně nějaké naprosté hlouposti. Byla to klasická hádka: „Ale jo!“ „Ale ne!“ „Ale jo!“ „Ale ne!“ která by mohla pokračovat donekonečna.  
Homura si povzdechl a opřel se o zeď.  
„Já nevím, jestli chci být ten, který zachraňuje koťata ze stromů a děti před úchyláky!“  
„A krásné dívky před agresivními frajírky!“ doplnil ho Nanami s úsměvem.  
„Každopádně,“ pokračoval Homura, aniž by jeho poznámku nějak komentoval, „nevím, jestli se mi chce měnit životní styl. Jako samotář jsem byl v pohodě.“  
„Jako samotář jsi byl hlavně sám!“  
„Víš, Nanami, od toho to slovo je. Sám. Samotář. Slyšíš tam tu podobnost?“  
Nanami už chtěl něco odseknout, když se náhle otevřely dveře vedoucí ze školy. Stál v nich Daisuke, po Homurovi asi největší rváč ze školy. Nedávno se začalo šuškat, že Daisuke si chce dát odvetu a oplatit tak Homurovi přeražený nos.  
Teď však Daisuke nevypadal, že by se chtěl prát.  
„Homura-san?“ zeptal se opatrně. Homura povytáhl obočí. Daisuke zavřel dveře a přešel k nim. Homura ani Nanami nereagovali. Zůstali sedět vedle sebe, Nanami mezi prsty zbytky právě dokouřené cigarety.  
Daisuke byl asi stejně vysoký jako Homura, měl zrzavé vlasy vepředu delší než vzadu, modré oči a postavu jako mrkev. Široká ramena a o polovinu užší boky, což jeho vzhledu dodávalo trochu komický podtón.  
„Tys… tys prý pomohl Meiko, když jí obtěžoval Velký Yuu… je to pravda?“  
Homura přikývl. „Dalo by se to tak říct. Pr…“ nedořekl, protože Nanami mu zabořil loket pod žebra. Homura hekl a chytil se za bok.  
„Co je?“ vyštěkl na Nanamiho, ten však jen protočil oči.  
„Meiko je Daisukeho mladší sestra, ty blbče!“  
Takahashi Daisuke přikývl. Homura se zarazil. Jeho paměť na jména a příbuzenské vztahy byla stejně jako smysl pro takt téměř nulová. „Aha,“ řekl nakonec.  
„Chtěl jsem ti poděkovat,“ zamumlal Daisuke, jako by se mu to ani nechtělo říkat. Mnul si přitom kořen nosu. Homura si vzpomněl, jak při jedné své slabší chvilce vrazil Daisukemu hlavu proti zdi a nos mu prakticky rozdrtil. Dodnes měl ta trochu zvláštní tvar. Pocítil osten zahanbení.  
„Hm…“ zamručel Homura neurčitě.  
„Nejsem asi první ani poslední, kdo ti za to děkuje, ale ty sám máš mladší sestry, ne? Víš, jak mi bylo, když mi to vyprávěla? Takže… díky.“  
Homuru na okamžik napadlo, co by dělal, kdyby se Velký Yuu přes internetovou seznamku domluvil s Kyouko nebo Rit-, kdyby se domluvil s Kyouko na schůzce v nějaké temné uličce. Jen při té představě ho oblil ledový pot. Ano, uvědomoval si, jak muselo Daisukemu být, když mu to Meiko později vyprávěla.  
„Kdybych pro tebe mohl cokoliv udělat, řekni!“ vyrazil náhle Daisuke, jako kdyby si do poslední chvíle nebyl jistý, jestli tu větu říct.  
Homura hleděl někam vedle, Nanami měl proto čas střelit po Daisukem zachmuřený pohled. Daisuke nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu.  
„Můžu tě požádat o jednu věc?“ ozval se nakonec Homura a otočil se zpátky na zrzavého studenta. Daisuke horečně přikývl.  
„Uzavřeme příměří. Žádná odplata, nic. Ty necháš být mě, já nechám být tebe,“ řekl unaveně Homura a prohrábl si rukou hnědé vlasy.  
Daisuke překvapeně vykulil oči. Čekal lecco, ale tohle ne. Homura a příměří?  
„D-dobře!“ přikývl.  
„A teď už padej,“ obořil se na něj najednou hrubě Homura. Daisukeho tou změnou tónu tak překvapil, že byl zrzavý třeťák schopný jen přikývnout a kvapně opustit střechu. Až na schodech mu došlo, že právě přijal rozkaz od o rok mladšího kluka.  
Nanami mezi prsty mnul malý stříbrný přívěsek, který měl pověšený na krku. Daisuke přišel a odešel tak rychle, že si ani neuvědomil, že nějaký rozhovor vůbec proběhl.  
Homura vypadal stejně zaraženě jako on.  
„Svět se asi zbláznil,“ podotkl nakonec. Nanami jen přikývl.  
„Příště až bude Velký Yuu ohrožovat nějakou naší spolužačku, necháme mu ji napospas, co říkáš?“ řekl Nanami. Homura se na něj otočil. Nanami vypadal, že o tom vážně uvažuje.  
Homura se k Nanamimu překvapení nahlas rozesmál. „Je to divné, ale naprosto s tebou souhlasím!“

Nanami byl… nebo spíš nebyl… on vlastně… jak to jen… Nanami… on…  
Posadil se. Nedokázal to formulovat tak, aby to neznělo jak z harlekýnky.  
Pokoj byl ponořen do tmy. Hodiny ukazovali půl třetí ráno. Nanami odkopl deku a vylezl z postele. Nemohl spát. Už zase. Přešel k oknu, odhrnul závěs a otevřel ho. Do tváře ho uhodila vlna mrazivého vzduchu. Už se blížil konec listopadu a noční teploty se dávno uhnízdili pod nulou. Nanami se zhluboka nadechl. Od úst mu šla oblaka sražené páry. Jako kdyby kouřil jen bez té cigarety.  
Nechápal, co s ním poslední dobou je.  
Ohlédl se a pohledem zabloudil k Homurově posteli. Čtverec měsíčního světla, který do pokoje dopadal pootevřeným oknem osvětlovali tu část pokoje přízračně stříbřitým světlem. Nanami se otočil zády k oknu a chvíli pozoroval Homurovu spící tvář. I ve spánku měl mírně svraštěné obočí, takže vypadal, jakože se mračí.  
Nanami zvedl ruku. Její stín se protáhl podél pokoje. Pousmál se. Pomalu ruku posouval až se konečky prstů jeho stínu dotkly Homurovy tváře. Homura ze spaní zamručel a zavrtěl se, jako kdyby dotek ruky skutečně cítil.  
Nanami si najednou uvědomil, co dělá. Prudce se otočil zpátky k oknu, ve tváři rudý jako rak. On ale přece nikdy nerudne! To nechává na holkách, které vždycky a s radostí obluzoval. Tak proč…  
Protože je d***l, co se zapletl do sítě, kterou sám spřádal…  
Nanami si povzdechl a obličej se mu na okamžik opět zahalila do bílého obláčku jeho sraženého dechu.  
Je to d***l! d***l!  
Poraženě sklonil hlavu a čelem se opřel o chladivý parapet. Bylo mu jasné, že si koleduje o zápal plic.  
Proč se pokaždé tak rozčílil, když se k Homurovi někdo jen přiblížil? Ať to byla holka nebo kluk, spolužačka nebo třeba i ten blbec Daisuke, se stavbou těla za jakou by se nemusela stydět ani postavička z amerických akčních komiksů.  
Proč sakra na Homuru tak strašně žárlil?!  
Natáhl se ke stolu a zvedl z jeho desky svůj mobil. Otevřel ho a nalistoval dva týdny starou esemesku. TOHLE JE POSLEDNI VAROVANI, NANO!! MAS POSLEDNI SANCI SE VRATIT A ZACHRANIT SI TAK ZADEK. JINAK SE PRIPRAV, ZE BUDES LITOVAT, BASTARDE, stálo v ní. Myslel si, že jsou to prázdná slova. A myslel si to špatně.  
Znovu se otočil k Homurovi. Zavřel okno a odložil mobil na stůl. Netušil, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se mu to všechno začne vracet. Nanami netušil, jak se Homura zachová, až se to dozví. Ale jistě se to dozví brzo, protože to všechno se dělo kvůli němu. Meiko byla jen další kapka.  
Přešel k Homurově posteli a opatrně se posadil na její okraj. Homura nereagoval. Natáhl ruku a tentokrát se ho dotkl doopravdy a ne jen vlastní stínohrou.  
Odhrnul mu prameny hnědých vlasů z očí a konečky prstů mu přejel po linii lícní kosti.  
Nanami si uvědomoval, že každým dnem Homurovi rozbíjí masku, kterou si vytvářel tak dlouho a která ho měla chránit před bezcitností okolního světa.  
Usmál se. Věděl, že jednoho dne mu za to poděkuje.

„Vypadáš hrozně,“ informoval ho ráno Homura při snídani po tom, co vylil svůj hrnek čaje do dřezu a dal si vařit čerstvou dávku. Stalo se to jejich ranním rituálem. Ten, který se dostal do kuchyně později, než ten druhý si automaticky dělal čerstvý čaj a ani nezkoušel, kolik cukru se tomu druhému podařilo dneska v jeho čaji rozpustit. (Rekord držel Homura, kterému se do čaje podařilo rozmíchat dvaadvacet lžic cukru tak, aby ani jedno zrníčko nezůstalo ležet na dně a neprozradilo ho.)  
„Hm,“ zamručel unaveně Nanami. Právě byl moc zaneprázdněný snahou udržet hlavu ve vzpřímené pozici, než aby vymýšlel nějakou ostrou sarkastickou odpověď. Po zbytek noci nezamhouřil oka.  
Homura se na něj zkoumavě zadíval. Nanami vypadal v obzvlášť špatné náladě. Obvykle po ránu sršel optimismem. Dnes ovšem i přejetá kočka na silnici působila proti Nanamimu jako notorický optimista.  
„Stalo se něco?“ zeptal se Homura a zakousl se do tlustě namazaného rohlíku. Nanami zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Nic mi není.“ Miluju tě.  
„Vážně?“  
„Jo.“ Naprosto vážně.  
„Vypadáš trochu přešle.“  
„Kam se podělo to: Nechci být ten, co zachraňuje koťátka ze stromů?“ Jo, neopětovaná láska vymykající se tvojí sexuální orientaci, to tě trošku poznamená. Měl bys to taky zkusit a pak si povíme, kdo tu vypadá jako vylezlý z hrobu.  
„Ty jsi snad kotě na stromě nebo důchodkyně na špatné straně přechodu, Nanami?“  
„Jsem jen tvůj unavený spolubydlící.“ Tím nastěhováním jsem to odstartoval. Do té doby jsem byl v pohodě. To ten tvůj mírumilovný spící ksicht za to může!  
„Fájn.“  
„Ale dík, že se staráš.“ Že já Yuua nenechal, aby tě vykuchal. Měl bych o dost míň starostí, víš?

Homuru zarazilo, jak odtažitě se toho rána Nanami choval. Vypadal doopravdy hrozně. Nedivil by se, kdyby na něj něco lezlo. To, že má pravdu, se mu potvrdilo už druhou hodinu ve škole.  
Nanami nejdřív trochu pokašlával, během dne se to však zvrtlo v stoprocentní chrchlání člověka, který si někde uhnal pořádnou chřipku. Homura se tomu vůbec nedivil. Přece jen, teploty se teď pohybovaly okolo pěti stupňů a Nanami přesto neodložil svojí černou bundičku, která se hodila jako součást image, ale ne jako ochrana před listopadovým počasím.  
O polední přestávce na střeše to bylo jasné. Nanami se klepal jako osika, kašlal jako tuberák a sálal jako ústřední topení.  
„Nic mi není, Seiji,“ snažil se ho přesvědčit, ale Homura ho jen zpražil pohledem. I Nanamimu bylo jasné v jakém stavu je a že nemoc z něj musí přímo čišet.  
„Nanami, nevykládej mi, že ti nic není. To vidím, ne?“ zamračil se Homura. Přitiskl mu dlaň na čelo. Nanami zrudl, ale to mohlo být od horečky.  
„Rozhodnuto. Jdeš domů a to bez řečí!“  
„Ale…“  
„Bez řečí, říkám!“ Homurovi v hlase zazníval nesmlouvavý tón. Nanamimu bylo jasné, že nemá cenu se s ním hádat. „Vyřídím to profesoru Yamadovi. Napíšu Ritsuce, ať tě zkontroluje, až se vrátí domů.“

A tak byl Nanami vyhoštěn zpět domů. Neměl sílu se s Homurou hádat. Nikdo v domě nebyl, takže Nanami mohl dojít rovnou do pokoje a tam bez zaváhání padnout do postele ještě ve školní uniformě.  
Vzbudil se o dvě hodiny později. Skláněla se nad ním Ritsuka a v zelených očích za brýlemi měla ustaraný výraz.  
Později si nebyl schopen vysvětlit, proč to vlastně udělal a byl moc rád, že to může shodit na horečku. V tom okamžiku mu bylo prostě všechno jedno.  
„Miluju Seijiho,“ zamumlal.  
Ritsuka se smutně usmála. „Já vím.“  
„Co mám dělat, Ritsuko?“  
„Myslím, že ti nezbývá nic jiného, než o něj bojovat, Shirogane…“

Přesně o šestnáct vteřin později si Ritsuka uvědomila, že v jejím domě se právě odehrává skutečný yaoi příběh.  
Přesně o dvě minuty později Nanami opět usnul a po probuzení si nic z toho, co Ritsuce řekl, nepamatoval.


End file.
